battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Everyone and Flower
This is a page about the interactions between everyone and Flower. Flower is considered as a bad and the meanest contestant yet in BFDI. Most of the contestants are enemies with her and hate her for being bossy and mean. Blocky Blocky and Flower are widely thought not to be friends. In episode 25, Blocky was happy with Flower dying forever. However, Blocky popped Bubble for Flower but saying "uh-oh" when Leafy and Pin plotted to get Flower off the bar in Episode 1. He also kicked her off the beam later on. Status: Neutral Bubble Bubble and Flower have been enemies since episode 1, in which Bubble told Flower to be nice. Flower ordered Snowball to beat up Bubble, and then cheered for Blocky when he popped her. This conflict has even lead to Bubble's temporary death. In last episode Flower popped Bubble and she was dead for 2 years, until the Hand Powered Recovery Center was introduced. Status: Enemies Coiny in Sweet Tooth and Hurtful!, Flower called Coiny's dirt cake "delicious", and also saw that be put effort into it, giving him a 7 for what wonderful things it could've been. Status: Neutral/Minor Friends David Due to David's last entrance in the game, and his elimination before Flower's return, the two have never been seen interacting on screen. This pair were never ever close together or have trouble. Status: Unknown Eraser Due to Flower's early elimination, Eraser and Flower have barely interacted with each other. In the first episode however, Eraser said that he would do anything to get away from her. Flower gave Eraser's cake a 10 in Sweet Tooth. Status: Neutral Firey Like most others, Firey is not friends with Flower because he killed her in Episode 24. However, Firey helped Flower climb the rock wall in Episode 23. While they're on the stone bridge, Firey startled Flower by telling her about the bug, which Flower smashed the bug with a huge hammer but also broke the bridge. (Firey doesn't want Flower push out off the island and dies in water so he must do it.) On Episode 23, When the pole was cancelled, Firey and Flower fell off. Firey was able to survive the lava, he was also killed by Flower with a bucket of water and Flower died in the lava. Status: Enemies Gelatin In Zeeky Boogy Doog when Ruby recovered Flower, Gelatin immediately froze her and told Ruby to never recover Flower again. Later in the same episode, Flower tried to kill Gelatin with a bug, however she failed to kill Gelatin, because he was an is immune to bug poison. Gelatin told Flower that the HPRC must have created her with no brain and then leaves, so he froze her with his freeze juice. Status: Enemies Golf Ball In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Flower pushed Golf Ball off of the beam, during her attempt to win the first contest. Status: Minor Enemies Ice Cube In Episode 1, Flower was asking Ice Cube if Flower is beautiful. Ice Cube said "no", and Flower kicked Ice Cube. In The Glistening, Flower voted for Ice Cube to be eliminated, remembering that Ice Cube didn't call her pretty. In episode 25, Flower burned Ice Cube's Recovery Center in an incinerator, along with every other recovery centers for the characters. Status: Enemies Leafy Flower thinks in the other side of Leafy; * Leafy tried to help her but made it worse. * Flower thinks Leafy wants to hurt her. Flower voted for Leafy to win, because she is a plant, just like Flower in Dream Island in episode 25. Status: Slightly Neutral/Somewhat Friends Match In episode 25, Match is happy with Flower dying forever. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Match looks very unpleased to see Ruby recovering Flower, after Gelatin froze her, Match was glad. Status: Minor Enemies Needle Due to both being eliminated early they have rarely interacted with each other. In Take the Plunge: Part 1, she pushed Needle during the start of the game. She did slap Needle in episode 25 for voting for Firey. Also, Needle want get rid out of Firey 3 times. Status: Enemies Pen In Return of the Hang Glider, when Flower is destroying the Recovery Centers and has killed Bubble, Pen told her if she really wanted to do this. Flower replied that she of course wanted to do this, before being crushed by the Announcer Transportation Device. Status: Neutral Pencil Pencil and Flower have rarely interacted. In Take the Plunge: Part 1, she made a gossip about Flower "afraid of bugs". Flower nearly slapped Pencil in Episode 25 until she voted for Leafy. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Pencil was very unpleased to see Ruby recovering Flower back to life. Status: Neutral Pin In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Pin commented on how she won't choose Flower for obvious reasons, In Part 1 she and Leafy wanted to knock Flower off, but Flower kicked them. Later, Pin licked Flower, causing her to fall off. Pin also made a Flower Cake in Episode 4. However, this was just to get more points from Flower. Status: Enemies Rocky Rocky never interacted with Flower. Status: Neutral Ruby In Zeeky Boogy Doog, by accident, Ruby brought Flower back to life. Status: Minor Friends Snowball When Flower told him to kill Bubble, he declined, and Flower called him a wimp, while Blocky accepted doing so. SB then told the objects next to him that she was starting to get on his nerves. Status: Enemies Spongy Spongy and Flower have barely interacted, except for in Don't Pierce My Flesh, when Flower jumped onto Spongy to avoid the lava. Status: Neutral Teardrop In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Flower insulted Teardrop's intelligence, commenting that she doesn't talk. Status: Enemies Tennis Ball Tennis Ball never had much in terms of interaction with Flower, due to her early elimination and him already being eliminated before she returned, but he was shown to dislike Flower while she was in the game. He's the reason Flower was on the Squashy Grapes, as he argued that if she was on their team, she'd be less of an enemy to them then if she was on the other team. Status: Neutral Woody Woody was pushed off the bar by Flower in Take the Plunge: Part 1 to have more space. Status: Minor Enemies Gallery Flower.jpg|Flower and Leafy 1 FLOWER.jpg|Do you think I am beautiful? Flowerescape.png|Teamwork oh yeah!.png|Oh, yeah? FlowerPushingWoody.png|Flower pushing Woody FlowerPushingFireyAndGB.png|Flower pushing Firey and Golf Ball Category:Flower Category:Interaction Pages Category:Everyone And Pages